1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving gear mechanism with at least two mutually meshing gear wheels. More specifically, the present invention relates to a revolving gear mechanism with at least two mutually meshing gear wheels forming an engagement space, of which one is a revolving gear wheel which is mounted rotatably.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves revolving gear mechanisms, such as planetary gears. The revolving gear wheels, or planet wheels, are mounted to bolts by means of slide bearings. During the operation of a planetary gear that has been lubricated with grease, there is a risk of increased wear of the bolt, as a result of insufficient lubrication, which has a negative effect on the service life of the toothed gearing.
From DE 10 2006 023 390 A1, a planet wheel is known, where the bolt is a hard metal bolt. The high hardness of such a hard metal bolt in connection with its high tenacity allows an operation that is more resistant to wear of the individual slide bearing.
Furthermore, from DE 10 2006 023 380 A1, a revolving gear mechanism with planet wheels is known, where the latter are each mounted by means of a sliding joint on a bolt. To connect this sliding joint with the engagement spaces of the toothing of the planet wheels with a ring gear, the planet wheels are provided with a radial through bore, in such a way that a lubricant, when the gear wheels roll of each other, is conveyed via this through bore into the sliding joint; as a result the wear of the slide bearing is reduced, and consequently the service life of the gear mechanism is increased.
What is not appreciated by the prior art is the reduction in service life associated with such prior art mechanisms.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved revolving gear mechanism with at least two mutually meshing gear wheels, whose service life is further increased.